


Hero of the Day

by Rowaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, kinda darkish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaine/pseuds/Rowaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a response to the Kardasi Song Title Challenge - Metallica's Hero of the Day (not a songfic, but along the same idea). One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero of the Day

**Title: Hero of the Day**  
**Author:** Rowaine (rowained@yahoo.com)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Harry/Severus  
**Original Author's Notes:** This was a response to the Kardasi Song Title Challenge - Metallica's _Hero of the Day_ (not a songfic, but along the same idea). One-shot.  
**Spoilers:** assume first 5 books, but nothing specific  
**Author's Notes for second posting:** Bear witness, gentlereaders, to the first true PWP I ever did. And honestly, it's probably the only one. I have a hard time writing smut without justifying it to myself first *lol*

 

 

 

  
He knows there will be another confrontation tomorrow. Of course there will be. Years of training on both sides won't allow the fighters to rest from their constant struggle. But for tonight...

~ * ~

  
Strong hands grip his hips, pulling and pushing his body, leading both toward release. That silky voice that once terrified him, the only thing keeping him sane now, moans softly into his ear, "So tight, Potter. You're such a willing slut for me."  
  
And he answers as always, "Only for you, Snape."

~ * ~

  
Sweaty and physically sated, he drifts off to sleep. His slumber is fitful as ever, with the screams of dying children and bloody explosions echoing through his memories.   
  
One of those calloused hands shakes him roughly, interrupting the cyclical nightmare.  
  
"Wake up, Potter. Your incessant babbling is disturbing my rest."  
  
Turning toward the voice, his salvation from night terrors, he nuzzles into his bedmate's shoulder. "Severus.... does it ever get easier?"  
  
A muffled grunt, then silence long enough to make him forget his question. Finally, "Not much. The best you can hope for is only to remember while you are awake. At night... the memories have free reign."  
  
"And that's why you allow this." He waves a hand between them, indicating their _arrangement_. Before his lover can take offense, he quickly adds, "It works well enough."  
  
"Mmm, yes."  
  
Still trembling from the effects of his nightmare, Potter rakes a shaky hand through his lover's hair, pulling their faces together for a kiss.  
  
"Really Potter, one would think you're still a hormonal teen." But he doesn't pull away, trailing long fingers down the younger man's side, curling across the curve of his arse.  
  
"Severus... make me forget. They're there, wherever I turn, no matter what I do..." His words cut before he can complete the thought by an insistent mouth. By day, he still wonders how he ever got to this point with his former professor -- seven years of mutual hatred shouldn't be this easy to dispel. But at night, especially in times like these, it simply feels right.   
  
And while he might want to relinquish all control, Snape doesn't permit it. Those magnificent hands, potion stained but with such dexterous strength, lead his own in rediscovering the older man's body. Somewhere in Harry's mind, he acknowledges the lesson -- concentrate on the tangible, ignore what you cannot prevent, tend only to how you feel _now_.  
  
Using his most powerful weapon, Severus pulls him atop his chest, nipping and licking his pale neck, muttering wonderful things below his ear. "Sensuous minx, _this_ is real, just you and me, just tonight. Tomorrow will wait awhile longer. Feel my hands, roaming over your delicious arse. You want me to plunder your tight little hole, don't you? This-" he pushes his hips up to meet the responsive body above his "-you will have to work for. You will not play the victim with me. If you want it, you'll have to take it."  
  
Harry moans helplessly, but can't escape his body's plea for more. He scrambles one trembling hand over to the nightstand, searching for the ever-present vial of oil. It takes all his concentration to push up, away from those wonderful lips and the full contact of skin on skin, push away far enough to open the vial. Green eyes heavily lidded, he spreads the lubricant over his fingers, spilling a bit in the process.   
  
Watching his young lover prepare himself, Severus' eyes smolder -- he's so delectable like this, wanting, needy, vulnerable. And infinitely erotic. When the first finger slips past that tight ring of muscle, Harry's moan of pleasure is echoed by his own. Taking the bottle, he dribbles some oil across his eager prick, shivering as a few drops trickle down between his balls. Such exquisite torture.  
  
A small gasp escapes his lips as the second finger joins its predecessor. Harry Potter, once the bane of his existence, looks perfectly wanton, fucking himself on his own fingers, preparing to take his greasy old professor's cock deep inside his hot arse. That thought alone forces Severus to pull sharply on his balls.  
  
And even as distracted as Harry is, he feels that action and smirks, preening with the knowledge that **he** has put the formidable wizard in such a state. But now it's not enough, his fingers won't hit the right spot, and Snape is hard and ready below him. Quickly pulling his hand away, he lifts forward to rub their erections together, and that is almost too good...  
  
"Enough!" Snaking his hand between them, Severus holds his cock steady and thrusts up into the willing body above him. If only the magical world could see their savior now, through Snape's eyes, as their beloved Golden Boy bounces up and down in total abandon. Such thoughts always brought a grin to his face.  
  
Filled, pierced, taken, loved, willingly allowing the use of his body. His head shakes from side to side as he lifts and lowers on that lovely column of need. Yes, he used the older man for sex, for comfort. The same could be said in return. Each got something out of their arrangement. But such thoughts held no appeal at the moment and quickly slipped away, being replaced by flashes of white-hot pleasure as Snape's thick prick nudged his prostate just so. He must have shuddered or gasped, because now the prat was thrusting hard, forcing his pulsing cock again and again over that wonderful gland, and Harry couldn't hold back the throaty moan this time.  
  
Forcing the young man to impale himself was heaven, but when he accidentally made contact with his pleasure spot, Snape needed to take over. He held Harry's hips firmly, arching his own to push further inside the exquisitely hungry hole. No matter how infuriating the young whelp was, Severus couldn't imagine giving this up. Each time was better than the last, parting those rounded cheeks and slipping inside, watching the combined pain and passion on the face that no longer reminded him of James. With both hands, he pulled Harry down to meet his thrusts, slamming their sweaty flesh together.  
  
Despite his speech about giving up control, Snape had taken over again, and that was just fine with Harry. He let his fingers drift over his own nipples, tweaking and pinching them. One thing he had learned early in their affair was that both he and Snape enjoyed this -- Harry pleasuring himself in front of the older man. But now it wasn't for his lover's benefit, he wanted the excess stimulation, needed to come now! Leaving one hand to his hardened nipples, he stroked his prick in time with Severus' hips, and oh, that was just perfect.  
  
When had he closed his eyes? He didn't recall, but then they were open again and he almost flew over the edge from the vision of his too-young partner pulling himself closer to climax. Severus sped his actions, determined to make Harry spend first. Not at all considerate on his part -- the inner pulsations of the young man's arse when he orgasmed were the most wonderful part of their sex life. Again and again, he rammed himself deeper, watching for the telltale signs. And there it was...  
  
His breath hitched once, twice, and everything went grey. Harry's hand squeezed just a fraction harder, aiding the semen in its swift exit. And yes, that wasn't his hand fondling his balls, or his finger rubbing the sensitive area just behind them. But that was perfectly alright, everything was perfectly alright. The whole world was wonderful and bright and who the fuck cared about anything but _this_?  
  
He didn't need both hands to keep the pace anymore. Once Harry's climax began, he thrashed so hard that Severus would only need to lay back and enjoy. Such an energetic young man, with delightful muscle control. The expected ripples of suction, pulsing pleasure, gripped his cock tighter, and if he just reached a little farther he would join........ "Harry!"

~ * ~

  
Drifting back to earth, Harry vaguely remembered hearing his name. From Snape's lips. Something that never, ever happened during sex. It was always "minx" or "imp" or some other darkly-endearing pet name. Almost as if he were afraid of getting too attached. But not this time, oh no. And maybe that was even better.  
  
He slipped bonelessly to Snape's side, snuggling close to the older man, and laid one wet kiss on his shoulder before succumbing to sleep once more.


End file.
